1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices, and more particularly, to MEMS device packaging.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices refer to very small mechanical devices driven by electricity. MEMS devices can include one or more of mechanical elements, sensors, and actuators formed on a substrate, such as a silicon substrate, through micro fabrication technology. Such MEMS devices, as well as other integrated circuits, in a state before packaging can also be referred to as a “MEMS die” or “die” in the context of this document. In this document, “dies” is used as a plural form of “die,” but “dies” or “dice” can also be used as a plural form.
MEMS dies are typically placed in a package (hereinafter, referred to as “MEMS package”) to protect the MEMS dies and facilitate electrical connection to larger electronic devices. Such MEMS packages are often designed to be attached to a printed circuit board (PCB) or similar interface for larger devices. A MEMS package can typically include a casing having a cavity to contain a MEMS die, bond pads for electrical connection to the MEMS die, leads for electrical connection to a larger device, and interconnects for electrical connection between the bond pads and the leads. A MEMS die is attached to a mounting surface of the MEMS package inside the cavity, and can be electrically connected to the bond pads, e.g., via bond wires.